Hiyori's New Friends
by Some Lazy Ass
Summary: Shinji and the other vizards were on a task,leaving an injured Hiyori in the warehouse.Out of sheer boredom,Hiyori had a stroll in the streets.She met Kon and they both encounter an arrancar.


_This is my first fanfic. Enjoy! _

_Oh! I forgot to type this: Remember that Grimmijow? No? Never mind .In this story he became a pivarion after being defeated by Ichigo. _

Hiyori opened her eyes slowly. Her head hurts .The only things surrounding her was Hacchi's barrier and silence. She slowly remembered the event that gave her a busted head.

Flashback:

_Two days ago, Urahara gave them a task. It was something about a high reaitsu detected in town. Hiyori and the others successfully tracked down a pivarion, with one of Urahara's home-made sensors. During the fight, Hiyori managed to give the pivarion a three inch slash near his stomach. But Hiyori also received a cracked skull -a thank you gift, in return. The bad news is the pivarion escaped, whereabouts: unknown._

Flashback ends

Hiyori turned her head and noticed a piece of paper lying on a table next to her bed. She can identify the person who wrote this without any effort. Messy scribbling -Shinji's fonts style. The paper was 'displaying' a total of thirty words.

**Hiya Hiyori! You must've waken when cha read this note. Don't ever step out of the warehouse... I'm warning ya. We'll come back after finishin' the job.**

When she finished reading the note she crumpled it and threw it onto the floor to relive her anger . A one syllable word came out of her mouth-"Shit!" She was going to cheerfully strangle Shinji after he comes back.

_How can he leave me out of the group? How could he?_ She thought.

Fifteen minutes had passed. Hiyori was totally bored. She lounged around the warehouse, looking something to do. Results: Nothing, zero, none, fruitless.

After thinking hard (which made a white hair grow out of her head), she got a few options:

_The telly: Probably broadcasting boring shows for old folks right now._

_Chatting: That freak (Shinji), Lisa, Kensei, Mashiro, Love, Hachi and Rose're not available. Then, who should she talk to?_

_Strolling: Yay! Why didn't I think of that? Have some fresh air and receive any consequence_ (Read it as the other vizards' boring lectures) afterwards_._

With that, she grabs her Zanpakutou and walked out into the streets.

_The streets didn't have much difference when compared to the warehouse. Or maybe much more hotter due to the_ _afternoon sun._At least that's what Hiyori thought. She still didn't know what to do nor where to go. Suddenly, her stomach started growling like crazy. She dropped by a 24hrs shop to buy something to eat. A wrapped sandwich and a can of soda: just the right thing to prevent her digestive system from making more noise. She munches her sandwich to cure her hunger pangs. While chewing on her sandwich, she realized she had a stalker. Those silent paws, soft purring sounds…

_Probably some cat who got its eyes on the food._ Hiyori thought

She turned around to frighten the cat away. But the cat was gone and a silly looking stuffed lion replaced its position.

"Who the fuck are you?"Hiyori asked in a demanding way.

Kon stumbles into Hiyori when he's on his quest of searching hot girls. He was totally freaked out when the blond girl stared at him with those fierce- gold-colored eyes. He was also furious when being questioned with such unfriendly way.

"I'm Kon the great, Karakura town hero."

_What a lame name _Hiyori thought. "So what're ya? A hollow: probably too huggly to be one; a robot, way too ridiculous; a…"Before Hiyori finished talking, Kon interrupted. "I'm a mod soul!" Hiyori starred at him like he admitted he was Einstein.

"A mod soul huh? Never heard of that. But you looked more like a mad soul to me." With that she grabbed Kon and took him back with her.

_Finally I found some entertainment: Dissecting Lon or whatever and find out what the heck's a mod soul. _A scheme started to form in her mind.

When she almost reached the warehouse, she felt it. It's a strong but somehow familiar reaitsu. She doubted that it belongs to a hollow. It's probably the pivarion she fought with a few days ago. Kon dropped on the ground once Hiyori release her grasp. He criticized Hiyori for being too harsh, unaware of the arrancar's presence. Hiyori wrapped her fingers around her Zanpakutou, pulling it out of its sheath.

Kon's yellow face had a new a shade of green. He thought Hiyori was aiming the Zanpakutou at him.

"Well, I didn't mean it. I bet you'll be angry too if you're being thrown to the ground" muttered Kon in a shaky voice.

"Who said I was going to kill you? Look behind ya" Hiyori suggested dryly.

Kon turned his head around and noticed there was a dangerous looking black hole at where Hiyori is pointing. An arrancar stepped out of it. He had a chipped mask on his right cheek, a hole under his stomach a pair of light blue eyes. Just by staring those eyes, you can feel his evil intentions to kill and causing destruction. He looked at Kon in an uninterested way.

"Hey Don get outa here. You're blocking my way." Hiyori warned. With that, Kon jolted and ran. While running away, he shouted. 'The name is Kon!'

_Now let us skip forward twenty minutes_

"You're a moron to send your friend away. He may've some use to you."

"Oh shut up dickhead! You have been talking nonsense since the battle started. You're making my day duller."

"My name's Grimmjow, woman! Remember that." He closed his eyes for a moment. "But I' can't disagree that this fight is getting really boring. So…"

The arrancar released more reaitsu than before. "…I'll end this faster." His mouth spread into a wide grin.

Another twenty minutes had passed. Hiyori can't return his attacks and just barely defended herself. Her red jacket was being reduced to shreds. Her body was receiving cuts continuously. Her mask started shattering. She was exhausted.

_Urahara's shop_

A red haired boy and a girl with pigtails were sweeping the floor of Urahara's shop.

"This's stupid! Urahara, Kensei and Yourichi had gone for three days. Can't we sneak out to have some fun." the boy yelled. He grabbed the girl's hand, dragging her towards the door.

"Jinta-kun I don't think it is a good idea. And this is only the second day." Her voice was soft like a whisper. Despite her warning, Jinta kept going.

"Tessai will be mad if we leave." The girl added. He stopped his tracks and thought it over for a second. But he quickly snapped out of it. Jinta seemed to made up his mind.

Squish! Jinta accidently stepped on Kon who just entered the shop. Jinta picked up the squashed toy.

"What're you doing here?"

Kon didn't reply but was babbling away to himself. "Yeesh! What bad luck. I just encounter with an arrancar at the park. And somebody's treating me like a rug. " Once again, Kon is being discarded on the floor.

Jinta can hardly bottle up his excitement to meet an arrancar. Kon chased after Jinta shouting "Brat! What was that for?"

_Back to Hiyori and Grimmjow's fight_

"Is this how far you can go?" Grimmijow asked.

"Oh keep ya big mouth shut!"

Hiyori released her cero but Grimmijow easily dodged it. He walked towards Hiyori and points his Zanpakutou at her stomach.

"That's for gutting me during the last fight…woman." The wide grin appeared on his face again.

That's when the trio made their entrance. Jinta hit Kon with the hammer-thingy he's holding. It was a direct hit. Kon's head crashed into the arrancar's face. Ururu fired the canon she carries, causing a great bang and a hole in the ground.

"Watch where ya aiming!" Hiyori also received some impact from the explosion.

"Thank goodness, we arrived just the right time." Kon said while trying to get up. "How it's to be saved by someone you tortured moments ago?" .He turned, facing the vizard.

"Hey! You and your friends're the one who try to assassinate me." Hiyori shouted

"Yeah, yeah! Let's stop talking nonsense and start fighting!" Grimmjow sounded annoyed. Red-colored liquid was pouring out from his left leg.

_I've zoomed forward a few minutes_

Hiyori can only watch the battle due to her current status. She needs to rest for the moment. But she was surprise that an arrancar was getting his butt kicked by a few cheesy idiots. Their victory's mostly out from sheer luck and brute strength. Or maybe with a wounded leg, Grimmijow speed is decreasing.

"Damn it!" The pivarion had yet received another blow from Ururu's canon

"Now you're making me angry."Grimmjow releases his Zanpakutou. He can't bear to see his pride melt away by losing to couple of kids.

Even her stamina hasn't fully recovered, Hiyori dons her mask and join in the fight again. But in this form, Grimmijow gains the upper hand. They were sent flying after receiving the pivarion powerful kicks.

Finally, Jinta got hold of the arrancar's hand. Ururu and Kon did the same thing. "Hey aren't you supposed to do something?" Kon shouted.

"No need to shout. I'm not deaf ya dickhead!" Hiyori replied, catching her breath.

A cero started forming in her mouth, between those sharp teeth of her mask. When she was about to release it, she signaled Won and the brats (As she refers them) to leave their spot.

Before Jaggerjagck being hit by the cero, he murmurs. "I lost this round didn't I?"

The vizard lost her conscious after fatigue overpowered her.

_Days after_

The ceiling of Urahara's shop-that's the first thing she saw after she woke. Urahara, Yourichi, Jinta, Ururu, Kon, Shinji and the other vizard was also in the room. Most of them looked concern.

"Fifty two." Uruhara said suddenly. Now only Shinji and the shopkeeper were in the room, the others had left.

"Huh? What the fuck are you sayin' here?"

"Fifty two-that's the total of wounds you had. I'm surprised that you're still in one piece," the weird looking shopkeeper explained.

"Told ya not to wander round," Children these days…'

Before Shinji could finish talking… Thwack! Hiyori hit Shinji's back with her slipper.

"Don't treat me like a kid, dickhead!"

"Oh face it Hiyori. You're a kid…"

Thwack! Thwack! Thwack! Thwack!

"Yowch! What was that for?!" Shinji's voice was ringing throughout the neighborhood.

_Sorry if I made any grammar mistakes, English is not my first language._


End file.
